


Betray

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, M/M, Milking, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 军官August Walker/战俘 Tony Mendez





	Betray

Part.1  
“我需要药品，手套，还有其他的基本器械。”铁链的沉重声响传来，Walker抬头看着对方靠近，棕色眸子紧紧的盯着自己，毫不退缩。

他放下手中的文件，让军服留在了座椅上。起身绕开桌面走上前。“给我这样做的理由。”August朝着自己的俘虏笑，皮靴不怀好意的去踢Mendez的小腿肚。

“你的情况并不好，而你甚至没让你们的医护人员做任何处理。”

敌军医疗兵种默默忍受下自己的挑衅，目光未从自己右脸的伤疤上移开。“那是因为我不需要，Mendez。我在受伤后依旧完成了战斗，我很好。这不算什么。”

“我才是这房间唯一的医生，Walker军官。”被点名的战将看着高大又单薄的男人捏紧了拳，他还是害怕自己的。这着实让他开心。“我负责治疗伤员，不管他是不是敌方的什么司令官，你有伤，我来处理，这是我的职责。”

下一刻他项上的锁链便收紧了。August手转过一圈，逼迫Tony双手抓住镣铐。他凑近以怜悯的眼神打量对方，轻描淡写的话语配上右脸上的狰狞伤痕令人窒息。

“我想你误会了，Tony Mendez”

Walker将铁链攥在手中，另一只手撩进对方破烂的衣物里，碰到Mendez颤栗的肉体。

“你在这里是个战俘，不是医生。”

冰冷的指尖磨挲着医者细嫩的皮肤，狠狠的在腰间捏了一把。

Tony霎时间的惊慌取悦了他。

这并未持续多久。

“如果我答应和你性交，你是不是就会让我处理你的伤口。”

仿佛一个荒诞的笑话。Walker没压抑自己的嗤笑。

“你没有任何与我商议的筹码，甜心。”

不过这很有趣。

所以他一下子蛮横的拉近了对方，品尝那对眼睛里的恐惧失措。Walker处在高位，撕扯着男人稍长的黑发，将呼吸肆意喷吐在面前的薄唇之上，又把控着不让那个亲吻真正来临。

“我想要的更多。”

 

 

Part.2

“你……你还想要什么？”Mendez努力的往后仰，却无法避开对方喷洒在自己皮肤上的热气。“我无法提供任何情报讯息，我只负责救人。”

“我当然知道。”仿佛听到了什么笑话一般，Walker猛地松开手，Mendez就跪坐到了地上，“不然你现在就应该进了刑讯室，还能够舒舒服服的呆在这里？”

军官把椅子搬到俘虏的面前，坐在那里居高临下的看着无法忍住颤抖的男人。

“你知道我想要什么，这已经是第七天了，我猜效果已经开始显现了是不是？”

Mendez猛地攥紧了自己胸前的衣服，自从他被俘虏的那天起，这个男人就一直在逼他服用“吐真剂”。身为军医的他当然清楚这种药物的作用，以及……它的副作用。

产乳。

他当然知道男人近乎猥亵的目光正流连在他的胸口，而Mendez只有紧咬下唇扭头避开，他的动作让Walker忍不住嗤笑，军官用皮鞋尖抬起了他的下颌。

“刚刚不是还在和我讨价还价？”Walker欣赏着男人脸上的屈辱，“怎么现在反倒默不作声了？”

“站起来，解开你的上衣。”

Walker收回脚命令道，他坐在椅子上欣赏着Mendez慢吞吞的表演，对男人表现出来的不甘、屈辱，以及被迫的服从十分满意。他向来很有耐心，尤其是在面对自己心仪的猎物时。Mendez颤抖的手指好半天才终于解开了那件衣服，他向着男人露出胸膛，却不自在的移开了眼睛。Walker倒是没有在意他的态度，军官抓住那条锁链，一把将人拉到了自己的面前。

“竟然已经胀得这么大了。”Walker带着枪茧的手指捏弄着那对已经变得挺立的胸乳，“就像刚刚开始发育的少女。”

Mendez努力的咽下一声痛哼，但是他无法忍住身体的颤抖。Walker粗鲁的把玩着他的胸乳，恶意的挤压揉捏。原本就胀痛的胸乳，被用力的揉弄令他几乎无法站住。Mendez的膝盖打着颤，双手紧紧地握住了脖子上的铁链，咬牙支撑着自己的身体。这一切自然都被Walker看在眼里，他用力的一拽锁链，Mendez立刻就因失去平衡而径直的栽入他的怀里。胸口处柔软细嫩的皮肤，擦过军官满是胡茬和有着一半伤疤的脸。挺立的乳尖，则正好抵到了Walker的嘴唇上。

“装的倒是很贞洁。”Walker死死地钳制着Mendez的身体，用坚硬的胡茬去戳刺柔嫩的乳尖，“但实际上却是一个饥渴难耐的婊子。”

“请……呃唔……请放开我，Walker军官。”Mendez忍住呻吟和痛哼，但却根本抑制不住身体的颤抖。

“我说过了，你没有任何能够商议的筹码，甜心。”

Walker用舌尖碰了碰那处敏感，接着便含住了Mendez一侧的胸乳用力的吸吮。突然的疼痛和酸胀让俘虏痛苦的呼喊出声，男人单薄的身体在他的怀中无助的颤抖着。Mendez用力的推拒着Walker的肩膀，尽管他知道这样是徒劳，但就是不肯停下这些无用的挣扎。

“真是难驯的小母马。”

军官松开了那一侧被蹂躏的胸乳，略显苍白的皮肤上留下了一圈带血的牙印。Walker捉住推搡着自己的双腕，将它们绑在Mendez身后，迫使男人不得不向着他挺起胸膛。Walker恣意的把玩着他鼓胀的如同少女般的乳房，不时地用舌尖和嘴唇来回挑逗，吸吮那对已经被揉捏成暗红色的乳尖。

疼痛和快感交杂在一起，让Mendez感到一阵阵的晕眩。自从被俘以来，他的神经每天都在紧绷，还要忍受每日来自Walker不间断的猥亵，他精神和身体都已经达到了崩溃的节点。无疑的，来自Walker的羞辱和强奸即将是压垮他的最后一根稻草。

而这正是Walker的目的。

他一面折磨Mendez让他发出痛哼，一面技巧的爱抚着男人敏感的身体，令他难以自持的陷入带着侮辱的情欲。他知道Mendez正在被欲望和理智来回拉扯，自尊和坚持也在深渊的边缘摇摇欲坠。他只需要再推一把，就能让对方坠落进深渊，坠落进自己的怀抱。

这样思索着的Walker再次含住了男人的乳尖，在对方带着疼痛的哭喊中用力的吸吮，然后一股温热的液体喷洒进了他的口腔。Mendez的身体也因此抽搐了一会儿，接着就软软的瘫进了Walker的怀里。

“多谢款待。”他对着满脸泪痕浑身无力的猎物微笑。

“现在，我要给你更好的。”

Part.3  
“哼！唔嗯.....嗯！”俘虏赤裸的身子泛起情欲的绯红，瘦弱的整个竟直接被摁在墙面上任由操干着。

生涩的穴口早被使用的发软而火热，一圈软肉吞吃下Walker反复狠狠肏进来的性器。他倔强着不肯看对方，这或许是战俘面对凌辱的最后防线。  
“哼！唔嗯.....嗯！”俘虏赤裸的身子泛起情欲的绯红，瘦弱的整个竟直接被摁在墙面上任由操干着。

生涩的穴口早被使用的发软而火热，一圈软肉吞吃下Walker反复狠狠肏进来的性器。他倔强着不肯看对方，这或许是战俘面对凌辱的最后防线。

瘦了好多。August环着Mendez的腰肢继续心不在焉的顶弄，自在的听先前还嘴硬的军医动情软糯的媚声。军旅生活不适合他，Walker想，一边伸手捻住被操干人偶鼓胀起的乳尖。

“呜！不！别再来了……！Walker...”

男人可怜的求饶并未得到任何回应，August一心揉捏亵玩着，就连胯间挺动也不自觉的慢下去。涨乳后的胸脯敏感的不可意思，只是小小的挑逗，Mendez发红发烫的脸颊上已经是一副崩溃失神的模样。

下方吸着自己的小洞也越来越紧，Walker只靠感觉去刺探私用奴隶的敏感处，意外的收效不凡。他看那人不安的挣扎开始显明，睁开焦棕的眼瞳犹疑着不知应该看向哪里。近在咫尺的吐息也紊乱，冷血的军人无意识的贴近，继而吻上那对薄唇。

Mendez尝到一丝诡异的清甜。

“嗯...哼...！”不知不觉，俘虏也失去了力气。由对方唇舌间传来的奶香味让他不适得狠，可舌尖轻巧的勾弄吮吸却叫Tony无法自拔。阴茎挤进他已经被开发得熟透的穴道，凶猛狠戾的挤压Mendez紧涩火热的内里。“婊子。”August毫不收敛的骂。借由无名窜上的火撕扯那一头黑色的发。“被干的这么舒服...哭的可真厉害...”交缠的口腔与舌头分了开，转而移到Tony湿漉漉的脸颊上。

舔去泪痕的动作再挑逗不过，只是Mendez无心享受这样待遇。溢出眼角的泪拦截在了半路，现在的他只有怏怏垂下头任由Walker肆意操干自己，这自然不是辱弄他的军官的初心，男人果断附身再含吮起那颗乳珠。“呜啊！！！不！哈...！哈啊啊...”

不要...他不要再体会一次了……

胀痛，然后是失禁一般的开闸——

乳汁。这本该只有孕期女性才会分泌的源头水，此时此刻再次由Tony Mendez涨大红肿的乳头汩汩溢出，即可被收进August的嘴里。

“滚开！！！”

他用最后的力气嘶吼，向那名侮辱自己，报复自己的性变态露出獠牙。August妄图吻他，而几乎暴怒的Mendez疯狂的挣扎。

下巴被粗暴的拿捏住，贴合的唇随之而来。这并不是这次疯狂的终点，伸入Mendez口腔的舌，同样带入了男人自己生产的奶液。这种挑衅侮辱让Mendez不断崩溃。他的眼泪未停，含糊也激动的呜咽被吞噬进嘴里。

“雌性激素的作用真神奇不是吗。”

等到反抗的力度渐渐软弱下去，August才放过被强吻得迷糊的男人。他乖顺如玩具，晕乎乎的让Walker将自己摆放在平躺地面的军官的胯间。那凶猛可怖的性器就那样明晃晃的立在那边，正对着Mendez低垂下去的头颅。

“已经会产奶，还可以挤出这么多...我的奶牛...”Walker说着，不怀好意的抚摸Mendez精瘦的小腹地界。“谁知道多干你几次，会不会给我生孩子...？”

带茧的指节敷上Walker的身。“把我当个敌人对待，August。”Tony带声音沙哑却强硬。“至少给我些尊重。”

像是触及何处的逆鳞，方才还恶劣调笑Mendez的人只一个利落的翻身就把对方欺压在身下。两只手熟练的掰弄Tony的臀肉，再对准泛红的肉色蜜穴就直截碾操进了男人的身体。

“我如果把你当个他妈的敌人！你应该在上周就给我烂在特勤部队！”手摁在Mendez的后颈处，就着全然压制对方的姿态Walker开始自己下身又一轮操干顶弄。“你这么想当我的敌人？”他说话越发响亮大声，恼怒的一并揭开先前的伤疤。“你这么恨我？以至于这样惩罚我？天杀的军医？谁想出这么个主意？竟然让你潜伏到我这？”

过载的疼痛险些让Mendez晕过去，后穴涌出的湿热让他感觉不妙。肏进体内的凶兽安静下去，抬头睁眼之际他只觉得四周只是黑白虚无。遇见August是意外，可他训练的目的就是应对意外。是的，他可称不上军医，Mendez被委派的任务更危险，而August知他甚深。

“我没把你当敌人。”他喃喃。缓慢的支撑起身，又被August摁下去。

“你离开了我。”Walker的声音听起来平静多了，在后背上的点弄示意Mendez不许乱动。

“是你离开了所有人，你背叛了我们...你...”

Mendez停顿。不仅因为August将冰凉伸入自己大开的后穴口。

“我选择我的道路。”

“而你没跟我走。”

August将Mendez翻过身来，面对面近距离的郑重言明。被识破伪装的情报官瞥见Walker手上的血红，大概明白自己后穴的疼痛由何而来。可这不是目前的问题，敌军军官捧住自己的脸，再认真不过的发出承诺。

“我不会让这错误再次出现了。”


End file.
